


Before the administration

by MJW



Series: Sam and Josh have a kid [3]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Nashua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJW/pseuds/MJW
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Series: Sam and Josh have a kid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044495
Kudos: 11





	Before the administration

"Come to Nashua next Friday,"

"Why?"

"Because that's what sons do for old friends of their fathers,"

"I can't Leo," Josh told him.

"Why not? Look if it's about you and Sam that's not an issue,"

"No it's not that," Josh looked at him "it's better if I show you,"

* * *

"Hey Sam I'm home!" Josh called as he let himself and Leo into the apartment.

"PAPA!" Yelled a little girl of now older than 2 who then toddled over to Josh.

"Hey princess!" Josh greeted her, whisking her up into his arms as soon as she reached him.

"Hey," Sam said coming up to Josh.

"Hey yourself," Josh told him and gently kissed him.

"Well I think it's someone's nap time," Sam said stroking the girl's hair.

Sam took the girl from Josh and went into what Leo assumed was her bedroom.

"Who was that?" Leo asked.

"My daughter, Becca, she's 18 months," Josh said softly.

"She's beautiful," Leo commented.

"Yeah she is, Sam and I are going to have to bat the boys away from her," Josh chuckled.

"She'll be a heartbreaker," Leo then said.

"Yeah, yeah definitely," Josh agreed.

"Josh, this doesn't change anything, come to Nashua next Friday," Leo told him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

Leo soon left and Josh went and joined Sam in their bedroom. Sam looked up from his book and took off his glasses.

"What did Mr Secretary want?" He asked.

"For me to come to Nashua, it's a waste of time," Josh said.

"Hey, is Hoynes the real thing?" Sam asked Josh.

"The thing you need to know about Hoynes is-" Josh started but upon seeing Sam's face stopped. "No he isn't, do you think I should go?"

"It's up to you Josh but I think if you don't you'll regret it," Sam told his partner.

"What about you and Becca?" Josh asked.

"Wherever you go, we go," Sam said.

"But what about-"

"Oh, they can screw themselves," Sam waved off Josh's point.

"Sam I'm serious, you're about to be made partner!" Josh told him.

"I work for a company that goes against all my morals! I'm glad!" Sam said.

The rest of the day Sam and Josh worked out the logistics of travelling with a child and sleep schedules and such. By the time it was all worked out and booked, Becca had gone to bed and wouldn't be awake until 8am.


End file.
